Just Because: The After Story
by LunaLovesPasta
Summary: The story of Minerva's revenge continues three years later. Lucy and Sting are now married and Minerva's hatred for Lucy grows even more. Everyone in Fairy Tail are raising their small children, but it gets harder and harder for Lucy and Sting, since they are still in enemy guilds. Will Minerva's revenge win or does it backfire in an old-fashioned way? Sequel to Just Because
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Guess who has two thumbs, braces, and decided to do a sequel to Just Because? *points at myself* This girl~! But, updating may be a little slower because of high school. :D Luca's going to college and leaving me! TTvTT Joyful. He's still gonna do his fanfiction though. Boo. Anyway, start! **

**SUMMARY: The story of Minerva's revenge continues three years later. Lucy and Sting are now married and Minerva's hatred for Lucy grows even more. Everyone in Fairy Tail are raising their small children, but it gets harder and harder for Lucy and Sting, since they are still in enemy guilds. Will Minerva's revenge win or does it backfire in an old-fashioned way?**

**(P.S I didn't put the OCs in here, they left okay? No more. :( Gomen)**

**Chapter 1**

Normal POV

"Mama! Mama! Daisuke is being mean to me again!" Lucy and Sting's five year old daughter, Mai, wined.

Mai was a small five year old girl who had a soft spot. She had long blond hair that reached the middle of her back and blue eyes. Daisuke was six, one year old then Mai, and had light brown hair, and green eyes. Lucy sighed.

"Daisuke, leave your sister alone," Lucy said, picking up her small daughter.

"Why?"

"This is why he's my son," Sting smirked, hi-fiving the six year old.

"Don't teach him how to be stubborn," Lucy said, walking to the kitchen.

"Of course not. That's your job," Sting teased.

Daisuke held his hand against his mouth, holding his laughter in. Sting looked at his wife who had smoke coming out of her ear.

"Never be like your father or mama will be very sad," Lucy said to Mai, tickling her.

"Hai~!"

Lucy smiled and put her daughter down, letting her run around the house. Sting let his son go as well and chase his little sister.

"Just don't break anything or I'll have to clean it up," Sting muttered, pouring some coffee into his favorite mug.

"I'm getting ready to go the guild, alright?" Lucy asked.

"Mm. Don't forget you're taking Daisuke today," Sting said.

Lucy nodded and went up the stairs to get dressed. She put on a blue turtle neck, white pants, and blue heels that tie up around her legs. Lucy carefully walked back downstairs and found Sting watching TV with Mai and Daisuke. She smiled at the cuteness of it and walked into the living room.

"Having fun?" she asked.

"Daddy was teaching us again!" Mai beamed.

"Is that so?" Lucy asked, sitting next to Mai.

"Hn!"

"They're pretty smart," Sting said, stroking Mai and Daisuke's heads.

"Of course, they are my kids after all," Lucy said. Sting raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Some of it comes from me too."

Lucy got up and fixed her shirt, "Well, I'm going. Mai, be good for daddy okay?"

"Yes, mama."

"I wanna stay with dad," Daisuke whined.

"Natsu's gonna be there," Lucy said wiggling her eyebrows.

"COMING~!"

Lucy laughed and opened the door for her son to pass. She gave Mai and Sting one last wave before closing the door. Daisuke had an unexplainable liking to Natsu and his daughter, Ani. After Nami, Takumi, and Yuu left to go find their parents, Lisanna was lonely, so Natsu comforted her, so it turned into love once more. (A/N NaLi isn't my top five pairings, but whatever)

"Hey everyone!" Lucy said as she entered the guild.

"Lu-chan!"

"Ayame, you sure get your talk from Levy-chan," Lucy giggled.

"Good thing too. If she had Gajeel's bad mouth, I don't know what I'd do," Levy sighed.

Ayame had short black hair with honey brown eyes.

"Where's Daisuke?" Ayame asked, looking around.

"Ani-chan," Levy said.

Ani had long pink hair and the ends were silver with Lisanna's blue eyes. You could only notice it if you were close by.

"She sure likes to hang out with that little punk," Gajeel growled.

"That little punk is my son," Lucy glared.

"Hi Lucy," Mirajane smiled as she walked to bar counter.

"How's the baby?" Lucy asked.

"Due in a few," she smiled.

"That's good news. What about Juvia's second child?"

"Juvia has a few months," she answered, wiping a glass to fill with a strawberry milkshake.

Lucy smiled and looked for her son. She saw him playing with Ani and Ayame. Lucy sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"They're all gonna get to go on missions soon and with Erza's child in charge, it's gonna be hard."

Erza has a six year old boy named Kei. He had the same blue hair and messy style as Jellal, but the dangerous and destructive personality as Erza. Everyone named him the 'Titan' since Erza is 'Titania'. Mirajane giggled.

"It'll be fine Lucy. We have Juvia's little Kitsune to calm them down," Levy said, taking a seat next to Lucy.

Kitsune had the same hair style as Juvia, but Gray's hair color and eyes. She was really small for a seven year old girl.

"Then Ayame's gonna mess it up," Lucy sighed.

"Don't blame my daughter for everything. Rogue's kid has a lot of energy in him," Gajeel growled.

"Don't blame Tama for anything either. He's so adorable!" Levy and Lucy squealed.

Tama had hair just like Rogue, but it was blue-silverish and he had blue eyes. He was cute, but really careless and likes to fight Daisuke and Kei a lot.

"Mama, I got hurt again," Daisuke said, tugging on his mother's shirt. Lucy sighed and looked at her son.

"What happened this time?"

"Well, I was fighting Ken because he called me a mini-munchkin and then he scratched me with his Wolverine claws," he explained innocently.

"Nice lie, now what really happened?"

Gajeel snickered and Lucy sent him a glare.

"Luce, he isn't lying this time. Ken really does have Wolverine claws! Just like Erza," Natsu whispered the last part, but unfortunately for him, Erza was right behind him. Natsu gulped and Erza pinched his ear, causing him to jump up and yell. Gray snickered, starting another fight. If Gray and Natsu had sons, they would sure imitate the fight.

ಥ‿ಥ

"Daddy, can I get ice cream when we go home?" Mai asked, holding her father's hand.

"What flavor?"

"Cookies and Cream."

"Alright, only if you don't cause trouble in the guild, and don't take anything from Minerva," Sting added.

"I don't like Minerva-san," Mai whined.

"Just like your mother," Sting chuckled.

He opened the guild doors and Mai went to go play with Frosch and Lector, feeding them fish every time she laughed.

"We're in trouble tomorrow," Rogue sighed.

"I know. We have Tama and Daisuke in the same room," Sting said.

"How's the fairy?" Orga asked.

"Fairy is my wife. Deal with it," Sting growled.

"Calm down man. Don't forget we're still enemy guilds," Rufus said.

"During the Grand Magic Games I'll beat her up again," Minerva muttered.

"What did you just say?" Sting asked.

"During the Grand Magic Games I'll befriend her," she lied; knowing Sting would get mad for insulting is so-called 'wife'.

Minerva was still out to hurt Lucy during the Grand Magic Games when Sting wasn't around, but it was so difficult since he was always around her no matter what. She didn't care about Rogue and Yukino having their own child and getting married because Yukino used to be part of Sabertooth, but she had a problem with Sting and Lucy, mostly Lucy. Thinking of Lucy made Minerva want to kill her kid, but it was also Sting's kid so she couldn't. Of course she'd try and play with them once and a while to impress Sting, but Lucy's kids distance themselves from her. Minerva sighed.

"What's with the face?" Rufus asked.

"Just thinking."

"That's rare. Everyone, cherish this moment forever, because I doubt it'll happen again," Orga teased.

"Minerva-san doesn't think? If she didn't think, how would she still be living, right daddy?" Mai asked.

Minerva smirked. She didn't mind Mai. In fact, she wanted a kid like Mai, but if Daisuke was here, he'd laugh for two hours straight because he has Sting's personality.

"Orga was just joking around," Sting said, holding back a fistful of laughter.

"It didn't sound very nice. It could've hurt Minerva-san's feelings."

"I'm fine," Minerva said.

"Besides, no one knows if Minerva has feelings," Orga joked again.

Mai looked at Minerva with sad eyes and started to play with Frosch and Lector once more. Minerva wanted a kid like Mai, but when she gets older, she'll probably find out what Minerva has done to Lucy. Minerva looked at her feet and sighed again. Orga was about to tease her when Rogue covered his mouth. Orga licked his hand.

"THAT'S GAY!" Rogue screeched, removing his hand from Orga's mouth.

"Daddy, what's gay?" Mai asked, tilting her head to the side.

Sting face palmed and mentally noted something. Don't let Rogue and Orga be in the same room with Mai. It could hurt her innocence. Before he answered, Minerva spoke.

"Nothing you should worry about, sweetie," she said.

The guild almost fainted. Minerva? Be nice to someone? That took a lot, and they mean a lot of rearranging of the brain to get to that goal. She had an idea. Maybe she could use Mai to get closer to Lucy and make her move.

'_That's brilliant!' _Minerva thought.

She looked at Mai and smiled. Her plan would work perfectly.

**So, how's that for the first chapter? I hope it works out well. And I think Luca told you this, but don't forget my poll on exceeds closes tomorrow and my daily chapter questions will start up again. Until next time~!**

**-LunaNinjaKitty **

| _| (_)

| _|| '_ \ | | / _ \ | | | |

| |_| | | || || (_) || |_| |

\_/|_| |_|| | \_/ \_, |

_/ | _/ |

|_/ |_/

**COULD YOU READ THAT? IT SAYS ENJOY! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't take it ****anymore... I just had to update it.**

**SUMMARY: The story of Minerva's revenge continues three years later. Lucy and Sting are now married and Minerva's hatred for Lucy grows even more. Everyone in Fairy Tail are raising their small children, but it gets harder and harder for Lucy and Sting, since they are still in enemy guilds. Will Minerva's revenge win or does it backfire in an old-fashioned way?**

**I don't look like Hiro Mashima, so I don't own Fairy Tail. T^T I'm dealing with it. MANLY!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Here you go," Sting said, handing his daughter her cookies and cream ice cream. [A/N Double Cream World Play!]

"Arigato, daddy~!" Mai beamed as she licked her ice cream. Sting picked Mai up and walked home, expecting Daisuke to be playing video games and Lucy to be cooking dinner as usual.

"Hurry and eat it because if Mommy finds out, she'll be mad."

"Okay."

Sting had to wait a little before he could open the house door. Mai had just finished eating her cone and ice cream was all over her face. He sighed as he bent down to wipe the frozen treat off of Mai's face. Mai nodded and Sting opened the door, only to be greeted to a fire ball thrown at his face.

"Nice going flame head," Gray snickered.

"That wasn't even me, it was Ani!"

"Ani's in the living room," Sting growled.

"No fighting before the sons of the house wreck the place," Levy said.

"Espically Lucy's little runt," Gajeel growled with scratches all over his face. Sting tried to hold back his laughter.

"You look like cat's scratched your face."

"Kei and Daisuke were fighting and it all went downhill from there," Natsu informed.

-CRASH-

"My vase!"

"Lucy, I am... So... Sorry," Erza said, trying the hold her son back from kicking Daisuke.

"No, it's okay. Sting is going to pick it up anyway. Right honey?" Lucy asked, death glaring at Sting.

"Y-Yeah," Sting said, running to get the broom.

"That's unmanly!" Elfman said, standing in the door.

"Shush," Evergreen said, smacking the back of his head with her fan.

"You brought Kimi today?" Erza asked.

"Of course!" Evergreen said.

Kimi was a tall six year old girl with Evergreen's hair color and dark brown eyes.

"THAT'S NOT MANLY!" Kimi yelled, smacking Kei in the head with her little fan.

"I see she gets things from you and Evergreen," Natsu snickered.

Evergreen grinned while Elfman patted his little girl's head with great accomplishment. Lucy simply sweat dropped and started smelling ice cream.

"Sting, what did you feed Mai?" Lucy asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Daddy fed me-"

Sting covered Mai's mouth, "I fed her nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Mai forced her father's hands off and said, "Daddy got me ice cream!"

"You really are a good daddy huh?" Natsu snickered with Gray.

"Sting, didn't I tell you not to feed the kids sweets before they eat dinner?" Lucy asked chopping carrots.

"Mama, I don't want carrots!" Daisuke wined running into the kitchen.

"Don't you wanna beat Kei up?" Sting asked.

Daisuke nodded. "Then you have to eat carrots."

"You're the one who teaches him about violence?" Gajeel asked.

"WELL FUCK YOU!"

"And your the one who teaches Ayame cuss words?" Levy asked with an annoyed tone, tapping her foot. Gajeel groaned and went to go talk to his daughter on how to use cuss words.

"SWORD HEAD!"

"CELESTIAL FREAK!"

"They're at it again," Natsu groaned.

"Kei and Daisuke sure love to fight," Jellal said picking up his son.

* * *

Minerva was walking around, looking for Lucy's house. She remembered how Mai secretly invited her, since she was a friend of her 'daddy'. Minerva sighed with frustration and finally found Lucy's house a few minutes later. There was a delightful smell coming from the open windows.

Taking a deep breath, Minerva pressed the door bell. It didn't take long before Lucy opened the door with her daughter.

"Why are you here?" Lucy asked, giving Minerva a dirty look.

"I invited her here!" Mai said, taking Minerva by the hand and pulling her in. Lucy sighed and closed the front door following Minerva and Mai into the dinning area.

"Oh look, it's the old witch," Daisuke snickered.

Minerva growled at him. Mai patted the seat next to her and Minerva sat down, fixing her pants.

"So, Mai, why did you invite Minerva here without daddy's permission?" Sting asked, tapping his fingers against the wooden table.

"Because Minerva-San seemed lonely at the guild and Orga-San kept teasing her. Minerva-San has feelings too you know," Mai explained.

.

.

.

Everyone except Mai and Minerva started laughing at the fact Mai thought Minerva had feelings. Lucy and Sting were the loudest. Daisuke was second and the rest evenly matched.

"You never heard what the old witch did to mom?"Daisuke asked.

"Stop calling her a witch," Mai said.

"She almost KILLED her."

Mai's eyes widened and she turned her attention to Minerva who was looking at her feet.

"R-Really?"

Minerva simply nodded and got up.

"I guess I should be going then," She was interrupted when Mai grabbed the sleeve of her shirt.

"Would you try and hurt mommy again?" Mai asked.

"We don't know that for sure. She could lie," Kei and Erza said with a nod. Like mother, like son.

'What's with this kid? She's too nice. Way too nice. It makes me wanna-'Minerva thought a bit.

'I don't even know if I could look the kid into her eyes. She's too innocent... It makes me wanna kidnap her.'

"No," Minerva finally answered.

"Then stay and eat!"

"Mai!" Sting and Lucy said.

"Mhm?"

Sting sighed, "Forget it. Let's just eat."

-poof-

"You were gonna eat without calling the prince to the table? How rude!"

"Loke-kun~!"

All the little girls ran to Loke and started hugging him, to their fathers' dismay. Lucy flinched. Loke ruined the perfect meal with family and friends [Plus Enemy] for her.

"Loke, poof off and go spend time with Aries in the spirit world," Lucy said.

"Bleh. These littles princess need me here," Loke said with a peppy tone.

"I'll beat you up until there's no poof in you for getting Ayame obsessed with this prince-"

Levy covered Gajeel's mouth, "Stop cussing."

"Mama, I fucking hate Kei," Ayame muttered, glaring at him.

Gajeel kept holding up a 'X' sign using his hands and shaking his head back and forth when Ayame was about to cuss. Levy growled and grabbed Gajeel by the ear.

"I'll be right back," she said darkly, stomping up the stairs with her husband.

-CRASH-

"My finger!"

"Kitsune, why did you break that?" Ani asked.

"Natsu, control your daughter. Don't just blame it on Kitsune," Gray said.

"Wanna go ice stripper?"

"I'll rip the dense right out of ya!"

"Go daddy~!"

Lucy sweat dropped. Her dinner was officially ruined. Sting smirked and wrapped an arm around his wife.

"That's what you get for saving Loke the 'prince'," he snickered.

Mai and Daisuke tugged on Lucy's pant leg.

"Loke and Minerva are fight!" They said with an innocent voice.

"I'm too hungry," Sting muttered, grabbing a plate. A nerve popped up on Lucy's forehead and her house got even noiser. Kids laughing and fighting, and their parents fighting as well. That was the normal at Lucy's house, except no Minerva.

* * *

Minerva POV

A few hours later, we all had dinner and I left, a bunch of things going through my head. I don't even think I could use Mai to get closer because Lucy is always on Mai's case. I sighed. This is too frustrating. Maybe I should just kidnap the two of them and be done with the whole thing.

'Pssh. As if,' I thought.

I thought it over and it may actually work. First I kidnap the kids, then write a Death Threat and finally Sting is all mine! I smirked and hugged myself for having such a good brain. Unlike Dragneel or Fullbuster. Later on, I walked into the guild.

"What's with the goofy grin?" Rogue asked.

"None of your business," I said running up the stairs to go talk to Sabertooth's master.

Boy, this is going to be fun.

* * *

**Finished. Finally! I just got my stuff back from Luca, I couldn't take it anymore. Anyway, R&R and after this, should I do a NaLu or GraLu fanfiction? Let me know in the reviews.**

**End Poll Results:**

**Frosch: 24 - 77%**

**Lily: 5 - 16%**

**Carla: 2 - 6%**

**Happy: 0 - 0%**

**Lector: 0 - 0%**

**No Happy lovers?! *dances around* But Frosch won!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally got computer time. School started, so I could only use my things on the weekend. Gomen. **

**SUMMARY: The story of Minerva's revenge continues three years later. Lucy and Sting are now married and Minerva's hatred for Lucy grows even more. Everyone in Fairy Tail are raising their small children, but it gets harder and harder for Lucy and Sting, since they are still in enemy guilds. Will Minerva's revenge win or does it backfire in an old-fashioned way?**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Normal POV

Minerva walked up the stairs to go talk to the master of Sabertooth, Jiemma. She knocked once and heard him grunt, thinking it was his way of saying, "Come in." Minerva twisted the knob and entered Jiemma's office, hoping not to get scolded.

"Minerva, I wanted to talk to you as well," he said, holding a glass of wine, "but speak."

"I need something to perform a kidnapping," Minerva said.

"Who do you plan to use it on?" Jiemma asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"The two kids of Sting Eucliffe and Lucy Heartifilia of Fairy Tail."

"Sure, I don't see the problem, but if you fail, I am taking you out of Sabertooth along with Eucliffe and Cheney. Understood? Stupid fairies getting involved with my perfect guild is unacceptable. Be gone I will call you some other time to give you supplies."

Minerva nodded and exited his office going back downstairs.

"What evil and twisted plot are you planning this time?" Rufus asked.

"Secret. You'll see soon enough," she answered.

* * *

"Mai, did you not hear what your brother told you?" Levy asked.

Mai nodded while chewing on a chocolate bar.

"See? She's looney in the head just like bunny-girl," Gajeel muttered, fixing Ayame in his arms. Levy hit the back of his head.

"We're off," Evergreen and Kimi said in unison. Elfman sighed.

"You see what I have to go through?" he said before closing the door, leaving Natsu, Lisanna, Gajeel, Levy, Sting, and Lucy.

Gajeel, Natsu, and Sting chuckled at Elfman's statement, thinking the same thing.

"So, listen to your big, strong, handsome-" "Look, just listen. Don't let any of the kids around Minerva. We only let her in because Mai invited her without Sting's permission. Got that?" Lucy asked, cutting off Daisuke's dream statement.

Mai nodded slowly and the rest followed just because they didn't want to anger Lucy.

"They're sleeping over tonight right?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah. Now I have to clean even more," Lucy sent Sting a glare, "which I don't mind doing at all if it's for Lucy!"

"The others just went to go get their things. You guys are lucky you brought them already," Lucy said. "I'll stay too because Sting is always in the clouds," Natsu said. Daisuke snickered.

"Daddy is never in the clouds," he said.

"My daddy isn't either," Ani added.

"Well, my daddy could probably beat yours up if Uncle Natsu doesn't use the power of friendship."

"FRIENDSHIP IS IMPORTANT."

"BEING POWERFUL IS IMPORTANT."

"You see? You rotted Daisuke's brain with that. The power of friendship is always more important, though you have to have someone you care about," Natsu said.

"Congratulations Salamander, you said something that actually made sense," Gajeel said, clapping his hands. He put Ayame down and Natsu and Gajeel started to fight and the Eucliffe household was officially a wrestling ring. Lucy sighed and picked Mai up while Levy picked Ayame up.

"Let's just go watch some TV with the two angels of the house," Lisanna giggled walking into the living room.

"I'm coming with you," Sting said, walking past the war zone. Lucy sighed and took a seat on her couch.

"What do you wanna watch, Ayame and Mai?" she asked, grabbing the remote from Sting's hand. He growled and covered his ears with two pillows.

"Can we watch Gravity Falls?" Ayame asked.

Mai shook her head, "What about the Amazing World of Gumball?"

"Oh! Please?" Ayame asked Lucy. Lucy nodded and searched On Demand. She pressed play and left Sting with the girls.

"We should make snacks for when the others arrive," Lucy said.

"Cookies?" Lisanna asked. Levy and Lucy nodded with approval.

* * *

Minerva POV

Master Jiemma called me in an hour later and handed me some sort of sleep potion. He told me this will keep any hyper kid asleep for at least thirty minutes, which was more than enough time for me to perform the kidnapping. With this potion, I could kidnap all the kids of Fairy Tail, and that's when I had another idea. Kidnapping all the kids would help me get a better chance of having Sting all to my beautiful self. I like that idea. I must do it; I can't get kicked out of Sabertooth. I'd be marked as 'weak' for the rest of my life.

I'll do the kidnapping at midnight, that's when kids like to be up and adults are asleep on a couch somewhere. Knowing Heartifilia, she'll put them in a guest room and put them in sleeping bags and let them do as they please. I pity her, she is too kind hearted. That is the only reason I hate her so much, plus she is always near Sting. Lucy is very lucky I didn't rip her to shreds yet. She pisses me off so much.

"Minerva, Master Jiemma wants to see you," Orga said. I nodded and walked up to his office. I knocked and he grunted, his way of saying "Come in."

"You want to see me?"

"I have a request. Rufus shall go with you on this kidnapping."

"Don't you think he'll interfere?"

"Nonsense is what you are saying. You _will _bring him with you. I must find out more about this, Lucy Heartifilia girl. Her name echoes through my head and it gives me this wicked feeling. If it keeps up, I am going to have you kill her, understood?"

"I think killing her is going too far." It is going to extremes. Sting would kill me after I kill her or just hate me and join Fairy Tail. I've been wondering why he hasn't joined yet. Everyone in that pathetic guild already except him and Rogue to marry two of their members, so why hasn't he left. My thoughts got interrupted when Master Jiemma stood up.

"It's either you kill her, or the girl will die a slow, painful death from the Oracion Seis's Midnight. I do not joke with this type of business," Jiemma said.

I gulped. Midnight wasn't a joke. He is a very strong opponent, but I think he's sick in the head. I think he looks emo.

"Yes, Master," I said with a small nod. I exited and Rufus entered. My great plan has totally back-fired on me, in a way I never thought that would become reality.

* * *

**Argh, it's so short. So, that's pretty much it for now. Guess what? I'm a ninja, I'm a hoodie ninja! Well… a kitty ninja. **

**Thanks for adding this to your favorites and alerts: **

**1fairytaillover **

**Coderawrz **

**Death Melody **

**Hinagiku Zeelmart**

**NatsuCookies**

**DianaSawas**

**And others… **


	4. Chapter 4

**SUMMARY: The story of Minerva's revenge continues three years later. Lucy and Sting are now married and Minerva's hatred for Lucy grows even more. Everyone in Fairy Tail are raising their small children, but it gets harder and harder for Lucy and Sting, since they are still in enemy guilds. Will Minerva's revenge win or does it backfire in an old-fashioned way?**

**Chapter 4 **

* * *

Normal POV

'_I was scared and sweating. We were all upstairs when Minerva-san and Rufus came through our bedroom window with a knife and ropes. Daisuke and the other boys stood in front of me and the other girls, hoping they could protect us from danger. Somehow, I knew it would turn out like this.' _

**-DING! DONG!- **

"Mommy, I don't want to be alone upstairs anymore. It's scary," Mai said, tugging her mother's pant leg. Lucy gave the girl a confused look and sighed.

"It'll be fine. You have your friends," she answered and opened the door.

"Guess what!?" Mirajane exclaimed.

"Calm down. You're pregnant," Lucy said, making Mirajane sit.

"But it's great news!" Everyone gathered around Mirajane and Freed sighed.

"What's up, Mira?" Levy asked.

"Wendy and Romeo are-"

"Oh that. They're getting married next month," Lucy finished. Freed covered Mirajane's mouth while Gajeel covered Levy's.

"That's great. When did he have the guts?" Erza asked.

"A week ago."

"EHHHH?! I thought I was the first to know!" Mirajane pouted.

"Mhm. I was first," Lucy giggled. Mirajane pouted. Mai was still a bit shaken, but the other kids hadn't shown up yet.

"Mai-chan, are you okay?" Ayame asked.

"Hn? Oh! I alright, I can't wait until everyone else comes!" Mai beamed.

"You mean, 'I'm alright'," Sting corrected. He ruffled his daughter's head. Daisuke growled.

"Che." Lucy raised an eyebrow and looked at Daisuke.

"Mai, come on! Ani wants us to play tea party," Ayame said, pulling Mai into the living room.

"I have no one to play with," Daisuke wined.

"Kei should be coming soon," Sting said.

"I don't like Kei. I wanna play with you and mommy." Sting sighed and picked Daisuke up.

"You always put on a baby act."

"He's the son of an idiot guy," Natsu snickered.

"You're the idiot!" Daisuke stuck out his tongue. Sting and Gajeel snickered.

"Salamander got owned," Gajeel said.

"What are you taking about? You're an idiot too," Daisuke said, tilting his head to the side.

"This is why I'm happy I have another girl in the house," Lucy shrugged.

"Another boy is coming, don't forget that, Lucy," Mirajane reminded.

"Your house is gonna be wrecked when you have the kids over for sleepovers," Freed added. Levy nodded with agreement.

* * *

Minerva and Rufus were walking silently around Magnolia until midnight hit. It was only six o' clock, four hours remaining. Minerva didn't even talk about how successful her plan was going to be because she feels guilty. As weird as it was, Minerva felt guilty. All she was planning to do was kidnap, but now she has to kill a mother of two and the husband is the guy of her dreams. Rufus looked at Minerva and gave her a look of confusion.

"What's your problem? It's your fault that you have to kill that Heartifilia girl."

"Shut up. Don't talk to me." Rufus sucked his teeth.

"If you don't wanna do it then back out and let the girl have _Sting all to herself._"

"Why do you care?"

"Well, she's distracting Sting with her kids."

"They're his kids too."

"Kill them one at a time is my strategy. Every thirty minutes, if Sting or the other stupid fairies can't find them. I'll kill each of them."

"Why the hell are you acting so violent?"

"I don't know. Just feel like it today."

* * *

"So, that's what I saw," Mai whispered to Daisuke.

"Wouldn't Carla be the one to tell us something about the future? Baka."

Daisuke walked off to start fighting Kei and Mai was sitting by herself; thinking about what she saw earlier. She was thinking about how she was told that Minerva was going to kill her mother. Mai still didn't think Minerva was evil completely. If she was does that mean calling Mai, 'sweetie' was pity?

"Mai-chan! Your mama is calling you," Ayame said, snapping her fingers in Mai's face.

Mai nodded and walked to where her mother was.

"Yes mama?"

"Daisuke told me about the erm… vision, you had," Lucy said.

"U-Um, am I supposed to have that type of powers like Carla-san?" Mai asked. The small girl was quite uncomfortable figuring out that she may have magic like Carla's.

"Maybe. Daddy and I only know Daisuke's magic," Lucy said. Daisuke used elements to control his magic, so it was simple for him to master it easily. "It's okay, sweetie. You'll be safe with your friends. You know we would never let anything bad happen to you guys."

"Hai."

Lucy sighed and joined the rest of her friends. Mai walked to her friends as well. They were trying to make Kei and Daisuke wear a dress. Kimi kept talking about how unmanly it was that they wouldn't wear the dress and when the girl starts talking, she won't stop. Mai giggled and eventually forgot about her vision.

* * *

"Fine then, I dare you to kill the most powerful female wizard in Magnolia," Minerva spat.

Rufus sighed. He knew he couldn't kill Minerva. Master Jiemma still had use for her. Jiemma was making Minerva the lost puppet of Sabertooth, who wouldn't be able to figure out what she wanted in life. Minerva never knew what she wanted in life. Usually, she wanted everything by her command and now she was being controlled.

"Do we seriously have to kill Heartifilia?"

"I don't see what the problem is. You almost killed her in the Grand Magic Games three years ago. Just kill her now and we could make a quick escape," Rufus said.

"Don't talk to me in that know-it-all voice. Remember your place."

"I remember my place in Saber being second, now that Sting and Rogue are married to fairies," Rufus smirked. Minerva growled. He was correct.

"Three hours."

* * *

**I am so sorry for the late update. Gosh, I am so tired. That writer's block threw me off. Anyway, please review and check out my new fanfiction, Gentle Lightning. **


	5. Chapter 5

**SUMMARY: The story of Minerva's revenge continues three years later. Lucy and Sting are now married and Minerva's hatred for Lucy grows even more. Everyone in Fairy Tail are raising their small children, but it gets harder and harder for Lucy and Sting, since they are still in enemy guilds. Will Minerva's revenge win or does it backfire in an old-fashioned way?**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Normal POV

Minerva kicked the concrete as she walk. She didn't flinch from the impact, her toes slamming into the cold, solid concrete. Rufus was making her blood boil and the more it boiled, the more she wanted to kick his ass. Rufus on the other hand felt like a boss. He just talked back to Minerva without getting beaten up. He smirked to himself and thought their mission was really "eating" her inside.

"Ten minutes until the plan is in action."

* * *

Mai was whining and holding her father's leg like a lost puppy. She didn't want to go to sleep just yet. Mai and her friends, including the boys, were having a lot of fun. Also, that vision she had was annoying her as well. It was quite tough for the little six year-old to manage all this in her mind alone. Everyone reassured her that it would be fine and everything would be locked, but the tiny six year-old thought differently.

"Mai, please go upstairs! Your friends are with you. Papa and I are in the next room as well," Lucy begged, trying to pull Mai off of Sting's leg.

"She just loves me too much to let go," Sting teased. Lucy sent him a glare which read that it wasn't the time to act like a fool.

"But mama~ the thing!" Mai whined. Lucy huffed.

"It'll be fine, stop worrying," Ani (Remember, Natsu's daughter) said grinning.

"Yeah, Ani-chan is hundred words right!" Ayame said, jumping around the room.

"ACT MORE MANLY-ER!" Kimi exclaimed.

"But she's a girl," Daisuke sweat dropped. Kimi hit him with her tiny fan. Kei snickered.

"See? Please, I need some sleep," Lucy said. She massaged her temples and sighed. Mai looked at her mother's face carefully. If you looked close enough, you can see bags under Lucy's honey brown eyes. Even Lucy had a breaking point. Mai sighed and nodded, caring about her mother's health and sleep.

"Good girl. Tomorrow morning I'll make you a big breakfast for listening," Lucy smiled. Sting and Lucy took the kids upstairs and made sure all the doors were locked. They entered their room and fell asleep, tired from dealing with kids running around the house.

Mai and the others kept the door to their room opened, in case they had to run out. Daisuke turned the TV on, so it wasn't so quiet anymore.

"I don't wanna watch this boy show," Ani groaned, grabbing the remote.

"I don't wanna watch a show about ponies either," Kei grabbed the remote from Ani.

"But we should pick," Mai added.

"No way," Daisuke stuck his tongue out. Mai pouted.

"Meanie!"

"You always tease Mi-chan," Ayame rolled her eyes.

_**Ding. Dong. Bring. Dong, **_

It struck midnight and Mai started to worry a little. Daisuke sighed. He gave Mai a small smile.

"It'll be fine," he said, ruffling Mai's hair. The girls looked at him with a confused face.

"Daisuke has been taken by the aliens," Ayame said. Being Gajeel's daughter, that'd be the thing to expect.

"Shut up!" Daisuke said, crossing his arms.

_**Tap. Tap. Tap. **_

The kids froze. They looked at each other to make sure they all heard it. When it was confirmed, they all ran to the door to go to Sting and Lucy.

"Not so fast."

Mai squeaked and ran behind her brother. She was right. Mai knew she shouldn't have doubted what she saw. It was on the dot. Rufus and Minerva stood in front of them holding ropes and a knife. Daisuke and Kei stood in front of the girls, thinking that it would be okay if the girls are safe at least. Mai looked at Minerva, who was looking at the floor the entire time. Mai made a face and stepped forward. Daisuke and Kei looked at her like she was crazy.

"YOU, MINERVA-SAN WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?! WHY YOU NO LOOK UP?!" Mai shouted.

Daisuke sweat dropped.

'_Great speech, Mai,' _he thought sarcastically.

"M-Mai-chan, he's holding a knife," Ayame reminded the small girl. Mai sighed and returned to her calm self.

"Minerva-san looks like she's hesitating and Rufus-san," she looked at him, "he's just acting. It's quite easy to see that they don't wanna hurt us, but Jiemma wants mama dead. Correct?"

"Wah~! She's so smart!" Kimi cooed. "IT'S MANLY!"

"You have quite the magic in you," Rufus smirked. Mai smiled brightly. Minerva looked at Mai.

"I'm leaving. Finish it up here, Rufus," Minerva said waving her hand.

Mai was confused. Rufus growled and picked Mai up.

"Sadly, we still need a prize don't we?"

Mai started punching and kicking, but Rufus took her away. Daisuke started to panic. Ayame was the first to react. She ran to Sting and Lucy's room.

"Uncle Sting, Auntie Lucy, Mai's gone!" Ayame screamed at the top of her lungs. Sting jolted up. It took a few minutes to wake Lucy up. She was tired and in a deep sleep.

"Where are the others?" Sting asked.

"In the room, but two people from Sabertooth came in and took Mai-chan!" Ayame squeaked.

"Sabertooth," Lucy growled.

"A-Auntie?" Ani poked her head into the room.

"Explain, Ani," Sting commanded.

"U-Uh, first the clock rang so it went ding dong and then," Ani started. Sting sweat dropped.

"This really is Natsu's kid," he muttered under his breath.

"So then~! These two tall people came in. They were this tall," Ani explained with hand movements. "Mai called them Minerva-san and Rufus-san, but they looked scary!"

"It's not surprising," Lucy got up. Sting followed in suit. They told the kids to change in a pair of clothes.

"Who wants to be a ninja?" Lucy asked. Their eyes shone and they all cheered.

"Okay. I'll try to smell them," Sting said. He started sniffing and Daisuke smirked at Ani.

"See, my daddy is the best."

'_I cannot believe they went that far to take my little girl,' _Sting thought as he sniffed.

* * *

**MY POLL IS CLOSED! I'm at the airport in Japan to go back home. It's 4:21 A.M (tomorrow) over here. I know it's 3:21 P.M (Monday) in America though. I didn't even bother to change the time on my laptop. I decided to change it on my watch only. My flight is coming in a few minutes, and I was able to get some Wi-Fi at the airport, so I decided to post this really quick. I'll explain some more what I did when I post Gentle Lightning, just a few. If you wanna know more you'd have to PM me, but when I post Gentle Lightning. Type in a few hours. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter. Thanks for supporting this story! :)**

**SUMMARY: The story of Minerva's revenge continues three years later. Lucy and Sting are now married and Minerva's hatred for Lucy grows even more. Everyone in Fairy Tail are raising their small children, but it gets harder and harder for Lucy and Sting, since they are still in enemy guilds. Will Minerva's revenge win or does it backfire in an old-fashioned way?**

**I don't look like Hiro Mashima, so I don't own Fairy Tail. T^T I'm dealing with it. MANLY!**

* * *

Chapter 6

It wasn't a surprise to find Mai's location quickly, but it was a little slow because of a certain pair of ninjas.

"O.M.G. You can't see me. I'm blending in just like a pine tree," Ani sang with each step she took.

"Another Natsu moment," Sting sighed.

"How is it possible to 'blend in like a pine tree'?" Ayame asked using air quotations. Ani wiggled her eyebrows.

"I'm just ninja like that."

"More like stupid," Daisuke muttered. Kei snickered.

"These are the worst ninjas ever," Sting whispered to Lucy. She smiled. Sting used his White Dragon's Roar to bust the doors of Sabertooth down. Lucy quickly ran to Mai's side and comforted her. Sting sighed with relief. Ayame was the next to run to Mai until it became a group hug.

"Where are those two?" Sting asked.

"Sting, we aren't here to fight. We just wanted our child back," Lucy informed. Sting waves his hand.

"Boring~." Sting sniffed around and his eyes narrowed.

"You're quite the master, Jiemma," he said with sarcasm. Jiemma rolled his eyes.

"No more information," he sighed.

"Information for what?" Sting asked.

"Heartifilia here, but I'll get it soon."

"What do you want with Lucy?"

"Goodbye, idiots." Jiemma disappeared. He left a small gift though. Minerva and Rufus's bodies were there and marked. Their guild marks were no where to be found. Mai buried her head in Lucy's shirt.

"I swear, that Jiemma is a son of a-"

"Sting, the kids."

"It's okay if I take them to your place to heal them?" Sting asked. Lucy nodded.

xXx  
Minerva and Rufus explained everything that happened while the kids were watching TV with Lucy watching them.

"So, he kicked us out," Rufus finished.

"Don't worry about it," Sting playfully punched Rufus's arm. Minerva stayed quiet most of the time until she finally got up and joined Lucy.

"Think she'll apologize?" Rufus asked. Sting shrugged.

"It's rare to happen. It's as rare as Natsu having a wife."

"Ah, that is rare. It's something that I need to store in my memory."

Rufus and Sting started to laugh.

* * *

Minerva entered the room and Mai instantly looked at her. Minerva quietly sat next to Lucy on the couch.

"There's no need to apologize," Lucy said.

"But auntie she STOLE Mai! My daddy would was karate-chopped the Oba-chan!" Ani exclaimed. Minerva flinched at Ani's comment.

"Ani-chan, just…hush," Ayame said as she led Ani back to in front of the TV.

"Mai said she likes you as a friend, so I'm not going to say a word about it," Lucy added.

Mai smiled at Minerva.

"Yeah. Teach her how to tougen up though," she said.

"Trust me, I've been working on that a lot," Lucy joked.

Minerva laughed softly.

"How fun is it to have a nakama?" She asked. Lucy smiled.

"You'd love it."

* * *

**_Finished! On my deviantART I made a Flame Prince One-Shot for this contest. If you wanna check it out, click my deviantART link in my profile. Don't forget to read my LaLu fanfiction! Ja Ne!_**


End file.
